


Smash Into the Ground With You

by btbmylove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 19 year old Louis, Age Play, Baby Louis, Daddy Harry, Diapers, Drinking, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Infantilism, Kidnapping, M/M, Marijuana, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pacifier - Freeform, Stockholm Syndrome, Stuffed Toys, elounor friendship, it's not too graphic i promise, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis gets a bj from a girl, possible daddy kink idk yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btbmylove/pseuds/btbmylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is inspired by many different fics so I hope it's original enough. The tags are insanely messy, I'm sorry. This isn't fully edited, all mistakes are my own. And as always, I don't know or own one direction. This is a work of fiction. </p><p>Basically, Harry takes Louis home from a club after watching him for a long time. Louis and Harry just want to love and be loved. </p><p>Title is probably unrelated and from Haunt // Bed by The 1975</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. 5 past 3, I can hardly see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis meet. Chapter title from Menswear by The 1975.

Louis was on his own in the hot, smokey club. He was newly 19 and getting as utterly fucked up as possible. He'd shown up alone but he was hoping not to leave that way. A small group of girls crowded around him. They were very nice, attractive and obviously interested. 

Louis had his eye on a tall brunette across the room. At the sight of long wavy hair, he was reminded of the girl he used to crush on from his university classes. Eleanor told Louis the feeling was mutual but that he might be a little too immature for her liking. 

A date or two later and it was clear that they couldn't be a thing. But they were on good terms regardless. And Eleanor didn't mind when Louis subtly disclosed his lust for their professor, a taller man only older than the two teen students by a maximum of 10 years.

The brunette on the other side of the club was male too, Louis assumed. The horrible, sheer, floral shirt buttoned only up to the middle revealed strange things. They appeared to be blobs from where Louis stood, sipping a drink and squinting at the man from his seat. 

A blonde girl straddled Louis's lap and smiled happily at him when she felt eyes on her from all around. "Wanna go somewhere?" She asked quietly in comparison to the loud noises music and chatter. 

Louis nodded, tearing his eyes off of that mysterious man stood by the bar. He put a hand on the girl's hip and grinned shyly. Now he knew why she thought she had a shot. 

She wiggled a bit, almost humping Louis. He didn't realize he was so hard before. "Come on, silly." She lifted herself from Louis's lap and took his hand. Her other hand adjusted her dress so her bum was covered again. 

"Do you have a condom?" She questioned Louis as she led him outside of the club at the back of the building. He shook his head and she let out a sigh. They walked around to the side of the building and she softly pushed Louis up against the wall. "Hm. It's alright." She had alternative ideas now, as she wasn't on the pill.

Less than 10 minutes later, she had sticky white painting her hair. "Mmm." She helped Louis back into his pants as he was too dazed to do it himself. He thanked her quietly and walked off, leaving her with a free joint. He even took it upon himself to light it for her to express his gratitude. 

Louis walked back into the building blissfully. "Excuse me, little boy. What do you think you're doing?" A voice asked from behind him. He turned and looked up to find the brunette man from earlier with his arms crossed. 

"What?" Louis was shocked. How had he gotten into trouble with someone he didn't even know?

"It's much too late for boys your age to be out, and so intoxicated and sweaty."

Louis was definitely not feeling so calm now. He felt on edge and nervous. "I'm 19." He said finally after staring indignantly at the man. "I'm not little! And- and I don't have to explain myself to you! Who do you think you are?!" Louis was somewhere between angry at hurt. 

"Oh, babe." The man sighed in disappointment. He was hoping Louis would accept what was to come more easily in his post orgasmic state. But that fog had worn off minutes before now. The man had even attempted to slip something into Louis's drink earlier. Clearly it was too weak. It was a complex compound that would decrease Louis's ability to make decisions. 

Harry could see that it had affected Louis in that he went off with the girl and left her behind, giving her a parting gift. But Louis was still holding the half full cup. "Baby..." Harry started, reaching for Louis's hand. "Finish your drink and let's get you sitting down. You're acting a little silly right now, huh?" 

Louis looked at Harry in confusion. His eyes were slightly hooded in exhaustion. He pulled his hand away but lifted his cup to his lips hesitantly and took a long sip at the suggestion. 

"Mmm." He hummed happily at the taste, forgetting he believed he was in danger just moments before. 

"That's it. Tastes nice, doesn't it?" Louis nodded. "Good boy. Come sit until you finish drinking." Harry wanted to make sure Louis drank it all so he motioned for Louis to sit on the soft couch after sitting down himself. 

Louis felt more at ease for some reason. He assumed it was the alcohol. He wanted more so he could enjoy the night. "Will you buy me another drink, pretty please?" He batted his eyelashes at Harry with a smile. 

"I think you're plenty drunk, my love." Harry patted Louis's thigh gently. Louis scrunched up his nose in annoyance. He didn't have any money left. "Water alright?" Louis shook his head with a pout. "I insist, actually." 

Harry got Louis some water and made sure to get some more of the drug into his system through the water. Louis didn't want any water but knew he'd be dehydrated later so he took it. His cup was empty and he clutched the barely sipped water in his hand sleepily. 

"I think it's time to take you home." Louis nodded. He didn't think anything of it. It was a little strange when he found himself in Harry's car having not given the man his address or even knowing his name.

"Weren't you chilly outside in just that little shirt?" Louis nodded and Harry turned the heat up high for his boy. Harry also reached down to hand Louis one of his big sweaters. "Put this on, okay?" 

Louis gave Harry a strange, unsure look. "Mm, okay." He sighed when he smelled the fabric in his hands. The sweater just smelled so good to Louis. Harry had worn the sweater repeatedly in preparation for when he went to get Louis. He was so glad Louis liked it. 

"Did you have a good time tonight? You must be so tired. It's nearly half 2 now!" Harry spoke in a dramatic tone. He was genuinely worried that his baby had been doing this so often.

"I go out a lot." Louis shrugged, now drowning in Harry's large sweater. It was very comfortable. 

"Hmm." Harry hummed. You won't be doing that anymore. He continued to drive down the long road. There appeared to be nothing around but instead of Louis getting nervous, it put him to sleep and made him a little nauseous.

Babies tend to fall asleep in the car, Harry knows. Finally he pulled off the road into his driveway. Happily, he picked up Louis and took him inside. He made sure to lock all of the locks on the door and double check them.

Harry placed Louis gently on the changing table. He kissed Louis's forehead and got his baby ready for bed. He took off the sweater and tee and got the boy's jeggings off. Harry smiled to himself as he pulled Louis's briefs off. Louis was pretty hairless already. 

He hummed a quiet tune while he put a nappy on Louis. "There we go," Harry whispered. His hands ran up and down Louis's sides in admiration. Louis was beautiful, perfect, and all Harry's. Harry got out a soft, blue footed onesie. He slipped Louis's body in and zipped it up. 

Maybe baby Louis needs some pretty gloves, Harry thinks briefly. They'd keep both Louis and Harry safe from curious baby hands in the morning. Louis could scratch himself or pull daddy's hair, or try to hurt himself or his daddy. 

Harry gets out a pair of mittens and gets them on Louis's hands. Now baby and daddy aren't in danger of any confused or scared baby hands. 

Harry lays Louis down in his crib and covers him with a thin blanket. On his way out, he lowers the temperature in the room slightly as it's a little too warm. He turns on the mobile above Louis's crib and shuts off the lights. The mobile plays soft music and shines dimmed lights around the room. He shuts the door behind him and gets himself ready for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope it was alright. I've never published any works except for some one shots on tumblr that I eventually deleted. I'll try to have new chapters up when they're finished. Don't expect a very strict updating schedule as sometimes it's difficult to write. 
> 
> I don't know if there will be smut yet. I have nothing against it, at all, trust me. But I've never written it myself. If that's something you'd like to see, let me know. 
> 
> I have a general idea of where I'd like this to go but if you have any suggestions or ideas, feel free to let me know also.


	2. 2. Replace Your Brain with Your Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Cry Baby by Melanie Martinez

When Louis woke up, he wasn't sure what was going on. He felt pretty warm and secure. But his hands were covered and so were his feet. That's a sure cause of agitation for Louis. He finally opened his eyes and registered the culprits. Fucking mittens. They're just big mittens like a baby would wear, not for bondage. He still can't get them off though. 

And his feet are trapped in the onesie. Once Louis realizes he's in a crib, an unmanly shout leaves his mouth. Harry was sitting in bed with the baby monitor on the nightstand beside him. His baby's sounds began coming through the monitor and Harry set his phone down beside it. 

Louis was attempting to climb to his feet and get out when Harry walked in. He knew that Louis wouldn't be able to because the mittens were lined with silk on the palms and far too slippery to grip the bars of the crib. It still put him on edge. He didn't want Louis to get hurt. 

"Louis!" Harry worriedly yelled. Louis looked up like, well, a toddler that's been caught doing something naughty. "Sit down. Daddy will let you out."

Louis narrowed his eyes. "Don't need your help. I'm an adult. And, and you're not my daddy!" He was flustered again like the night before.

"Alright. Don't raise your voice, please." Harry ignored Louis's denial and approached the crib. He lowered the bars and decided against picking Louis up automatically. "Would you like to hold my hand, or be carried? Those are your only options this morning. I want to get you ready for the day and I don't want to start it off badly." Harry's plans for Louis weren't ruined yet, obviously. He didn't get discouraged because Louis was a new baby.

"I don't want to. I don't wanna be held or hold your hand." Louis rolled his eyes angrily. His mittened hands reached up to pull his own hair in frustration. The fact that they physically couldn't only served to frustrate him more. 

"You're so cranky." Harry let out a sigh. "I'm going to pick you up now." He warned. "Shhh." He soothed the boy as he picked him up. "You're so good. There we go." Harry smiled sweetly at Louis who was somewhat compliant. "Are you scared, little one?" Louis nodded. "This is all so new, isn't it. But daddy's not going to hurt you. You don't have to be afraid."

Harry was speaking in hushed tones. Up until he finished talking, Louis hadn't realized that Harry was unzipping the onesie and taking off his wet nappy. Louis let out a gasp when he felt the cold air hit his bits. 

"Poor baby. I'm so sorry. I'll be quick." Harry got a wipe from the warmer and wiped Louis down carefully. Louis squeezed his eyes shut to block it all out. Eventually, after what felt like hours but couldn't have been more than a couple minutes, his he was in a fresh nappy. 

"Nice and clean, huh?" Harry took the onesie all the way off and put one of his sweaters and some soft, stretchy shorts on Louis. 

He really didn't want to embarrass Louis, and his age was to be around 2 or 3 eventually. So he didn't want to dress him ridiculously. The nappies were for his own good but he wanted Louis to be comfortable otherwise. 

"Would you like to sit with me and have some milk in the rocking chair to calm down before breakfast?" Louis shook his head. No rocking chair, no bottles. 

"I don't need milk. I don't want milk. And I don't wanna sit with you in a rocking chair. I'm too big." Louis denied. He knew that Harry was perfectly capable of having Louis in his lap.

"You can have your milk in the rocking chair or you can have it in your high chair." Harry offered an alternative. He wasn't sure Louis would ever like the high chair. But he would be eating in it shortly anyway. 

"No high chair!" Louis was indignant. "You can't do this to me. You have to let me go. This isn't fair to me." He was shaking his head repeatedly. 

"Hey, hey, Louis look at me." Harry gently took Louis's chin in his hand. Louis let out a loud whine. "I'm not trying to hurt you. I just want to get some food in your belly. Aren't you hungry?" Louis's teary eyes were locked on Harry's. He nodded then suddenly broke the eye contact and began shaking his head again. 

"No, no, no." He repeated to himself. Harry kissed the top of Louis's head and held Louis to his chest. 

"I'm gonna put you down but I'll be right back for you, okay?" Louis nodded, needing his space. "Stay right here." Harry laid Louis down in his crib with a sad smile. 

Louis sat up immediately, not liking it when he cried lying down. It made tears go into his hair or pool around his face. He let out heartbreaking sobs that Harry heard over the baby monitor from the kitchen. 

Harry got a sippy cup out and filled it with some milk from the fridge. He knows that Louis likes milk. He doesn't heat the milk, knowing that Louis regularly drinks his milk cold. He screwed the lid on so Louis wouldn't spill and headed back to the room. Louis was standing and gripping the bars with tears streaming down his face. He hadn't even realized Harry removed his mittens. 

"Why are you crying? You're so grumpy and sad, baby." Harry frowned at Louis's choked sobs. "I have some milk for you."

Louis didn't even look. "I don't want a bottle! Please! Don't make me drink from a bottle. I'm not a baby." His screams turned to whispers. 

"I don't have bottles, Louis. Look, it's a sippy cup so you won't spill. Isn't that nice?" Louis groaned and shook his head. A cup was better than a bottle but Louis didn't want to be a baby or a toddler. He wanted to be an adult, to be himself. His throat was sore now and Harry knew. Harry knew he wanted the milk too. He was fighting for his pride. 

He'd have to get over that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire story has only been worked on between the hours of 2-5 AM consistently. Just happen to be awake and have nothing better to do way too often. I'm sorry for all mistakes xx


	3. Make This Feel like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis has breakfast, a paci, and a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Home by One Direction because I'm lame

Harry eventually got Louis cuddled in his lap sipping on his milk. "That's good, isn't it?" Harry smiled. Louis's hair was sweaty and his skin was flushed. 

"Would you like some fruit for breakfast?" Harry asked. Louis didn't respond, just guzzled down his milk. "You're gonna get a tummy ache." Harry tried to pull the cup away but Louis finished it before he could. 

Louis had a strange feeling in his belly now, and Harry knew what to do when he saw the look on Louis's face. He sighed and pulled Louis up to lay his face on Harry's shoulder. He patted Louis's back gently until he confusedly let out a burp and sighed in relief.

"Let's go get you some food so we can go back to sleep."

Harry carried Louis down to the kitchen. He set Louis down in the high chair and clicked the tray in place. Louis gasped and banged his fists into the tray wanting to be let out. "You can't make me sit in this thing, you fucking wanker."

"Louis, watch your language, please. That's disrespectful and it hurts my feelings when little babies say such mean things." Harry frowned after his speech and kept his eyes on Louis for a moment. "I want you to sit in a high chair to keep you safe. I would never do anything that wasn't in your best interest. Okay?"

Louis found himself nodding despite his anger towards Harry. He'd do anything to be alone again to compose his thoughts. "Thank you." Harry smiled. 

Harry went to the kitchen to prepare a breakfast for Louis. He filled a new sippy cup with juice diluted with water. He put a bagel in the toaster and got out some fruits to rinse before cutting them up. Harry could hear Louis grumbling to himself in the dining room. 

Louis was pissed when Harry brought him a sippy cup and a sectioned tray. In one section, there were cut up strawberries, and banana slices in another. The largest section contained the bagel that was now lightly buttered and looked delicious. Louis's face softened a little. Harry smiled gently at him and handed him a baby spork for the fruit. 

"You can use your hands if you want. Or use the fork like a big boy. Daddy doesn't mind either way." Louis rolled his eyes and put the spork down. He picked up the cup and took a sip. He didn't know what to expect as Harry hadn't told him he was getting juice at all. His expression soured at the taste of watered down apple juice. 

"Ugh!" Louis put the cup down. The bagel was still appetizing, so Louis picked up the top and took a bite out of it. The butter was salted and Louis felt like he was at home again. He almost felt like he was getting away with something.

"Is it yummy?" Harry's voice caused Louis's eyes to snap open. Louis blushed. He nodded. He picked up the fork and started to eat the fruit. "Only the best for a prince like mine."

Louis let out a snort. "I'm not yours." Harry didn't comment on the fact that Louis was in Harry's kitchen, in a high chair and in a diaper. Louis wouldn't have done this on his own. Yet, he looked pretty content as he ate. Harry could let Louis believe he was in total control for a little while longer if that's what he desired. 

When Louis was finished, Harry wiped his face and hands. Louis's face scrunched up. "I'm done, I'm done." Harry promised. "Let's go sit in the rocking chair again. Have you finished with your juice?" Louis shook his head and picked up the cup. 

Harry carried Louis back to the nursery. "I bet your belly is so full now. You're probably sleepy after all that fuss and eating so much." Harry's voice was so soothing that Louis was almost lulled to sleep before they reached the chair. He gasped when he recognized his submission and started to push Harry away. 

"Louis," Harry started. "You don't need to be so afraid of daddy. I told you I'm not going to hurt you. It's upsetting that you feel like you need to run or hide away. I'm right here. No one is going away. It's just me and you and nobody's going to get hurt."

Louis's eyes watered and he ducked his head into Harry's neck. He was so tired and he wanted to go home. He wanted to still be asleep at this hour and wake up hungover just like the day before. He can't believe how careless he'd been the night before. It was all his fault. He wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for his own actions.

"I wanna go home. I don't even know your name!" Louis cried. He couldn't remember if Harry had told him and he just couldn't remember it. 

Harry chuckled sadly at Louis's outburst. "Baby, shh. You can call me daddy, you know that. Why is any other name important? You're just expected to call me daddy and be the good boy that I know you are. This is home, sweet boy." Harry hummed and wiped Louis's tears. He started to rock the chair to complement his calming words. 

Louis still felt uneasy, obviously. "How about a pacifier, or a stuffed toy?" Harry offered. Louis had nervously sucked down the rest of his juice. "Do you need a burp?" Louis shook his head and stared behind Harry looking miserable. "Okay. How about we get you something to feel better?" 

Harry looked around. Louis seemed to like the sippy cups, so a pacifier would probably work well if Louis could get past the initial embarrassment. Harry leaned over to open a drawer and got out a pacifier. He'd sterilized them already. 

"Here, babe, open up." Louis shook his head and kept his mouth shut tightly. "Are you trying to fight this? You're such a strong boy." Harry smiled. "That's why daddy chose you. You need someone to care for you. And that's why I'm trying to do. Now, will you open your mouth?"

Louis started to cry again. "I didn't want to be chosen." He let out a sob and took short breaths. He hyperventilated and gripped Harry's shirt tightly in his hands. Harry continued rocking. His offer of the pacifier still stood. Louis didn't want it but he was becoming weaker from the fight he was putting up against himself. Harry finally stuck the pacifier between Louis's lips. 

Louis was ready to spit it out when Harry gave him a look. He kept it in but didn't suck. He ran his tongue over it curiously. He wasn't sure about it yet, but he let it sit in his mouth long enough for his breathing to get back to normal. "Let's have a nap now." 

Harry took Louis to the changing table and checked his nappy. It was wet. Louis was unaware he'd wet himself and he was so embarrassed. He didn't even notice. Harry smiled softly down at Louis. He'd started to suck on the pacifier gently. When he was finished with the change, Harry put Louis down in his crib. 

Louis sat there watching Harry closely. Harry was looking through the drawers again. He came back with a pair of mittens and reached out for Louis's hands. Louis only let out a groan in protest. "I just want to keep you safe, baby, remember." Harry reminded. "Lie down, now." 

Harry picked up the blanket in the crib and waited for Louis to lie back. Louis curled into the fetal position on his side. "Good boy." Harry whispered lovingly. He covered Louis and his hand lingered in the crib for a little longer, smoothing Louis's hair from his face. "Go to sleep."

Louis closed his eyes tightly and hoped that when he woke up, things would be better. Perhaps this was a dream itself. Or maybe Harry would make a fatal flaw and Louis could knock him out and make an escape. He knew it was unlikely though. Harry didn't seem to be messing around. Had he done this before? Would he do it again?

Louis wasn't asleep. He waited for Harry to stop stroking his cheek and leave the room. But when the gentle touches went away, Harry didn't. He'd brought a book in at some point, and sat down in the rocking chair. He was going to watch Louis during his nap. 

Louis's plans to sit up and think were out now. He'd have to continue thinking with his eyes closed. The pacifier was still bobbing in his mouth as he laid in the crib. Harry smiled from behind his book. 

After about 20 minutes, Harry put the book down. He was a little thirsty. By this point, Louis should be asleep finally. He didn't fool Harry before. Harry listened to the monitor in the kitchen for changes in Louis's breathing or any movement. The sounds didn't come. Louis was really asleep now. 

Harry walked back into the room with a glass of iced tea and a salad. He'd need his energy after Louis woke up from his nap. Louis wasn't going to be easy to work with but Harry had already decided that he didn't want easy when he chose Louis. 

He ate his salad and drank his tea. He set the empty cup and plate down beside his book on the table next to the chair. Harry was quite impressed with his decorating skills. The nursery was perfect. 

The rocking chair sat in one corner. The crib was in the other corner along the wall to the right of the door. There was a large dresser and a small table for Louis to play on when he was ready. The changing table was near the rocking chair. All of the furniture was a dark brown, glossy wood.

Harry checked on Louis and then went back to the kitchen to wash the dishes. He made sure to close the door to Louis's room quietly. While he washed the dishes, the monitor was turned up to ensure that he could hear if Louis woke up. When the dishes were clean, Harry wiped the tray down on the high chair. He couldn't wait for Louis to be settled in enough to go to the living room or the playroom, or even his daddy's room to cuddle and nap. 

The next room Louis would see would be the bathroom. He'd need a bath pretty soon. Harry was mentally preparing himself to that fight when he heard Louis's breathing pick up on the monitor. Louis was awake and he probably wouldn't be happy. Especially when learned that he'd be getting a bath that night. Harry thought that information could wait until after lunch and dinner though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know people were hoping for more of a struggle but I'm not a very patient person. Louis doesn't want to be with Harry, but he's not given much of a choice. I also want to mention that I was holding out on publishing this chapter because there are only a few comments on the first two. I know I'm not a famous writer by any means but any feedback is extremely appreciated. This is unedited, I'm sorry. Thank you for reading xx


	4. 4. You're Not My Daddy and I'm Not Your Dolly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Alphabet Boy by Melanie Martinez. This is an extremely unedited mess that I've been working on for so long and I've been desperate to finish.

Harry made macaroni and cheese and gave Louis some baby carrots to eat while he waited. Louis kicked his legs back and forth as he sat in the high chair. "I want that." He demanded when Harry walked in with a pitcher of the iced tea he made earlier. 

"I don't think you'd like it. It's unsweetened." Harry made a face to show Louis how icky it was. Louis shook his head. He could handle unsweetened tea. He was an adult. 

"I've had tea before." Louis rolled his eyes and Harry gave him a look. Sometimes Louis was a little disrespectful. Harry had to remind himself that Louis wasn't sure how to feel yet. He didn't know how to treat his daddy and himself with respect.

"You can have a little. You can only have water for the rest of the day though, okay? You've already had milk, juice, and now tea."

"Alright. Whatever." 

Harry closed his eyes and took a breath in preparation for the rest of the day. He's doing something to please Louis and yet Louis is still ungrateful. Harry doesn't want to get ahead of himself and expect to receive thanks or apologies yet though. What a spoiled little boy Louis was going to be. 

He put down a bowl of macaroni in front of Louis with a spoon. The spoon had a picture of some cartoon character Louis vaguely recognized. He started to eat. A lone carrot caught Harrys attention when he returned with a sippy cup of iced tea.

"Are you going to eat the last carrot?" Louis shook his head. "Why not?"

"It's ugly."

"Louis." Harry had to fight to keep a straight face. Louis was upset that Harry was laughing at him and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Are you not going to eat at all now? I'm sorry. You're just so cute."

"I know I am."

"If you don't feed yourself, I'll have to feed you." Louis's eyes widened. He picked up the spoon and started to eat quickly. "No, no. Do it right."

Louis had been wiped of cheese and he was drinking water from his sippy cup in his crib. Harry was in the rocking chair reading his book. He'd offered to let Louis play in his room but Louis refused. 

"I wanna get out."

"If you wanted to play, you could have. But now we're having some quiet time."

"I don't like quiet time. I wanna have fun. You're no fun. You just sit there and look at me. Like I'm so fucking interesting. And I just have to sit here and do what? Waste away until one of us dies of boredom? No thanks."

"Louis, if you're going to have a melt down then we need to talk about it so you can feel better. I appreciate you sharing your feelings with me." 

Harry put his book down with a sigh. He got up and lifted Louis from the crib. Louis instinctively wrapped his legs around Harry's waist in case Harry suddenly let go. 

"Baby, I'm not gonna drop you." Harry prided himself on his strength. He needed to be strong in more ways than one to care for Louis. 

There were tears in Louis's eyes and it felt like he was living the longest day of his life. He just wanted to sleep in his own bed. "I don't care if you drop me." He whined but his tight hold on Harry said otherwise. 

"I know that's not true." Harry sat down and started to rock them immediately. "Are you having some thoughts you don't understand?"

Louis nodded. "Mhm."

"That's because you don't trust your daddy and it's very scary to be a little boy who feels alone, isn't it?"

"What if I'm not a little boy, and you've lost your mind?" Louis laid his face against Harry's chest. 

"That's very silly, Louis. You make daddy smile."

"I don't want to make you smile. I want you to let me go. I won't tell anyone. No one's noticed yet and-"

"Do you think anyone will come looking for you?" Harry slid his big hands under Louis's shirt for more skin-to-skin contact. 

"Not yet but someone will notice and they'll find me, I know it."

"But who was protecting you out there? I can't keep you safe if you're not here with me, little one. Think of it this way. You'll never have to work or pay rent, or for your own food. You don't have to cook unless you want to help me. You get to stay here with me and relax. I promise it'll be okay."

Harry started to run his fingertips over Louis's back. The touch was gentle and soothing. "I want to live in my messy flat and pay rent and eat ramen for 3 days straight. What's wrong with that?"

Louis was sounding like a whiny child. His ideas sounded a bit ridiculous. "Are you sure? Were you happy living that way, baby?" Harry asked. 

"Of course I was happy. What do you know about my life?" Louis's face was still resting on Harry's chest. He wasn't happy before but this isn't what he wanted when he wished for a better life. At all. 

Harry didn't respond. He knew enough to know he wanted Louis to be his baby. "I just want to kiss you all over, Louis." He didn't though. He just held Louis close. Louis misinterpreted Harry's statement as a sexual comment. 

"No no no," Louis screeched suddenly. He started to pull away. 

"What is it?" Harry gasped. "I'm not going to hurt you. Do you remember?" Louis shook his head. He didn't want Harry to kiss him anywhere. No kissing. If you'd asked him last night, he'd have jumped on top of Harry in an instant. Harry was very attractive. But now Louis knew Harry was a freak and he wanted to get away. 

"Please, please don't. I don't want to have sex with you, please!"

"Louis, no! Baby, come here. Shh." Harry held Louis's cheeks in his hands. "That's not what I meant at all. You're my little one. We're not gonna do anything like that unless you want to. You come to me if you ever decide you want that, okay?"

Louis nodded. "Don't want it." He whispered quietly. He was staring innocently into Harry's eyes. In that moment Louis looked so young. 

"Drink some water. Your throat is going to be so sore by tomorrow. I don't want you to be in any pain."

Harry got up to get Louis's forgotten sippy cup from the crib. He sat back down in the rocking chair as Louis sipped on his water. "Good boy. I'm so proud." He murmured into Louis's hair. "I wanted to give you a bath later. Will you continue being a good boy for me?"

Louis shook his head defiantly. "I don't need a bath." He pulled his mouth away from the cup to deliver his statement and then quickly reattached his lips to the lid. 

"You do. We'll have a bath every other day or so. Sometimes every day, once you start getting used to your baths and want to play with all of your bath toys." Harry smiled at the thought. 

"I'm never going to get used to playing with bath toys." Louis was getting annoyed and agitated again. Harry shushed him gently and encouraged him to keep drinking. 

"I don't see why not. It could be fun. I'm sure you'll like it. These first few times, I'll only fill up the tub, help you get in and then I'll just sit by. That doesn't sound so bad, right? You can wash yourself and let me know when you'd like to get out." Harry thought this proposition was great. Louis got to bathe himself, and feel some independence, for now. And at the end of the day, if he got clean, then the bath will have been successful.

Harry did hope that one day Louis would allow him to help. Maybe with washing his hair or his back, because he couldn't reach for himself, or just because he'd like the way Harry's hands felt better than his own. 

 

"Louis, would you like your bath before dinner and we can try some coloring before bed? Or you can color now, and have your bath after dinner and then go night night."

Louis whined. "Don't want a bath. Don't wanna go to bed here." 

This was going to be Louis's first night at home with his daddy, aside from being brought in unconsciously the night before. Harry knew it'd be hard for him. "I can't compromise anymore on the bath. You'll be okay. Is there anything I can do to make sleeping here any better? A special blankie maybe, or a stuffie? I've got lots of things for you, if you want them." 

Harry would allow Louis to sleep in his bed with him if he wasn't in such a fragile state. Eventually he could. But right now it was way too risky. Harry would have to stay up all night watching him and then tire himself out for tomorrow. Not worth it.

"I don't know." Louis shook his head. "I don't like it here. Not home."

"It is home, baby. It's home for me and you. I wanted to share my home with you."

"It's sweet and all but the other person should want to live with you, not be forced to because you stole them away." Louis sassed but Harry didn't listen. 

"Baby, I think I'm going to give you your bath now. I don't want you to be upset when you go to sleep. If we can just get your bath over with, the rest of the night will be nice and calm. No more worrying."

"Okay." It came as a surprising whisper Harry. A smile spread across his face. He didn't have to fight with Louis anymore, or for just a little while. 

"Okay?" Harry grinned in disbelief. "Let's go." He picked Louis up and carried him to the bathroom. Louis stood there awkwardly looking at Harry who was filling up the tub. "Take off your clothes, baby." Harry kept his eyes on the water as he spoke. 

Louis pulled his shorts down and stepped out of them easily. But he got stuck in his jumper when he tried to take it off. Harry wiped his hands dry and turned around to see the boy struggling with his arms over his head. "Uh oh!" He laughed. "Is Louis stuck?" He helped Louis get untangled and checked his nappy which was dry this time. "Do you need to wee? I'll wait. I don't want you to wee in your bath, baby." 

Louis scowled at Harry. "I wouldn't wee in the bath!"

"Okay, shh. I'm sorry. I just thought it could happen and you'd be embarrassed. But do you want to go to sleep with a full bladder? And risk a rash in the morning?" Harry reached out for Louis's hand and gave it a squeeze. Louis closed his eyes tightly until he was done. 

"Good job!" Harry took off the nappy, wiped him down quickly and put Louis into the bath. Louis gave Harry a skeptical look as he took a step back from the tub. "The soap and shampoo and conditioner are in the basket there."

Louis nodded and reached for the detachable shower head, which sat below the stationary one. "What are you doing?" Harry asked. 

"I'm wetting my hair." Louis rolled his eyes when Harry pointed to a cup beside the tub. "No way. It's bad enough I have to sit in my own filth. I'm not putting it in my hair!"

"Okay, Louis. Just don't make a mess, please." Louis hummed in response. He was really annoyed but he was trying to push his luck and do as many things his own way as he could because he was stuck here for God knows how long. 

Louis switched the water up to the shower head and ran the water over his head. Harry took it from him and pointed it toward the tub as Louis rubbed shampoo into his scalp. Louis grabbed it back and rinsed out his hair before going for the conditioner and repeating the process. 

When he was finished, he switched the water back into the faucet that filled the bath. Harry checked the temperature again for him, making sure it wasn't getting cold. 

Harry gave Louis a washcloth and let him wash his body and rinse himself off. "Time to get dressed." He picked up a gigantic towel and wrapped Louis up in it. "What would you like to wear? Shorts or trousers?"

"Shorts. Those." He pointed when Harry opened the drawer of clothes. There was a pair of plain red shorts that looked really comfy. Harry picked them up and handed them to Louis. He gave him a striped shirt snd laid him down on the bed. Louis was spread out on the towel. Harry dried him off gently and got a clean nappy on him. Then he dressed Louis and took him down to the kitchen. 

Louis was surprised to see the sun was just setting then. Harry brought his attention back to the issue at hand. "Would you like some chicken and broccoli?" Louis nodded. That sounded alright. "Okay. Thank you for being so cooperative tonight. It makes things so easy for both of us, doesn't it?" Louis shook his head but Harry didn't see. 

"I'm going to put you in the high chair now, baby." 

"I don't want to sit in the high chair." Louis frowned and crossed his arms. "I don't need it. I can sit at the table just like you."

"I'm sure you can. But you may not." Harry out a stop to Louis's complaining. "Here we go." Louis was locked into the high chair and laid his head down on his arms sadly. 

When Harry finally came back with a sippy cup of water and a plate of broccoli and chicken, he cooed at the sight in front of him. "Aww, Louis. You're just the cutest little thing." Louis ignored Harry and started to eat. 

Harry sat down at the table and began to eat his own food. When they were finished, Harry wiped Louis down and put their dishes in the kitchen. He took Louis back to his nursery.

"I have some coloring books if you want, or blank sheets of paper. Crayons, markers, pencils." Harry listed off as he looked through the art supplies. Louis shrugged. "Okay, baby. Daddy will choose for you this time. If you want something else just let me know. Let's see..." 

Harry picked up a 24 pack of crayons and a coloring book with random pictures inside. "Here you go." He sat down beside the table and watched Louis shift uncomfortably in his seat. Wee hadn't been much of a problem at all. But something else might. 

"Louis..." Harry was trying to choose his words carefully. "Would you like me to step out of the room for a few minutes? You can call me back in when you need a change." Harry wasn't too concerned with nappy changing. If he wasn't okay with it, it wouldn't be part of his plans for Louis. But he knew that it would be very frightening for Louis and hard to get past. 

"Okay." Louis closed his eyes. He wanted to pretend he wasn't there at all. Maybe if he could just, think about something else, anything else, he could get through it. 

When he was finished, he opened the bedroom door in defeat. His eyes were stuck to the floor and he didn't say a word. Louis's cheeks were flushed red when Harry finally saw them after laying him on the changing table. 

"I'm very proud of you, Louis. I think we had a good day, didn't we." Harry smiled down at him after the changing. "Stay right here. I'm going to dispose of this and wash my hands. Don't get down, it's dangerous." He warned on his way out. 

Of course, Louis wasn't fooled into thinking he was a baby just yet. He sat up and swung his legs off the side of the table. He was preparing to climb down gently, but Harry would have none of that. Harry walked in just as Louis landed on his feet. He crossed his arms in the doorway. 

Louis looked up. He didn't think he'd get caught, but he knew somewhere in his logical mind that Harry would eventually come back and find that he wasn't where he was supposed to be. 

"I think you've forgotten that I'm in charge, Louis. I don't like it when little ones don't listen, especially when I'm trying to keep them safe. We're going to have to set up some punishment system if you don't start listening to me, and that's not what I wanted for you, baby. I thought you'd be good."

Louis found himself almost feeling guilty. "I- I'm sorry. I just wanted to get down. I didn't think it'd be such a big deal."

"I would have helped you get down. And we wouldn't be having this conversation if you'd just waited for me. I'm disappointed." Harry sighed and picked Louis up. He sat down in the rocking chair. "Do you think Daddy's pretty?" Harry asked suddenly. 

"What?" Louis was confused. That was a completely unrelated question. Did Harry equate his own beauty with power? Or expect different treatment because of his looks? Louis wouldn't dream of buying into that. "What's that got to do with me not listening to you?"

"Nothing, baby. I was just wondering... I don't know actually." Harry seemed beside himself in thought. "Maybe I'm not good enough for you. I tried really hard to look nice last night. And I've been so lenient with you here. I just, I thought this would come more easily to us. I thought we'd be perfect. I still think we are. I just want you to think so too."

Harry had exposed his own vulnerability and self doubt to Louis. Louis was incredibly lost. But something clicked inside of his head and he decided to say something. 

"Of course you're beautiful, daddy.  How could you think you weren't?" His voice was small and unsure. He needed to sound like he was giving in, and like he wasn't disgusted. 

Harry's face lit up though. He was animated now. "Really?" Louis noticed his dimples for the first time. Louis nodded and Harry was just so excited he gave him a big kiss on the cheek. 

"Yuck." Louis said, soundly unknowing a lot like a child. 

Harry laughed at that and kissed his cheek again. He was so happy to have Louis. He knew he'd made the right choice. And maybe he knew somewhere in the back of his mind that exposing his true feelings could get Louis's attention and make Louis feel like he had to stay, had to like it here. He wanted Louis to stay on his own accord. Harry didn't know what he'd do without him though. 

That night, Louis colored for a little while longer. He had a sippy cup of water and pouted as Harry read him a story book. He hadn't been expecting to enjoy the book, or sitting in Harry's lap but he secretly did. When his cup was empty he started to whine and fidget in Harry's lap. 

"Are you ready to go to sleep, little one?" Louis shook his head and rubbed his eyes. He definitely, most certainly was not tired. He yawned anyway. "Aww. I think you are." Harry put the book down and took Louis's cup from his hands. He set the cup down beside the book and stood up with Louis in his arms. 

"Are we wet?" Harry squished Louis's nappy a little and concluded that it was dry. Louis looked cranky and sleepy. He didn't want Harry's hands down there any more than necessary. Which would be not at all, if he had a say. 

"Time to go to bed, baby. I love you," Harry whispered lovingly as he laid Louis down his his crib and started to tuck him in. He kissed Louis's forehead and when he left, he shut the door behind him, not forgetting to turn the monitor on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next few months I'm going to be even busier than I've been these last few weeks. A lot of things are going on in my life but I love writing so this story isn't going away. Updates are definitely going to be slow and I apologize for that. There's been a lack of these stories lately and it's disappointing so I'm sorry that mine took so long and I hope it wasn't as bad as I think it is. I will eventually go through and edit the entirety of the story, but not right now. Thank you for reading! xx


End file.
